Locked
by InLoveJA
Summary: Bella ain't so human as some think. Frantic she tries to escape from her capturers. Trying to find a way to make something of her life, then the endless tragedy she's had to suffer so far.
1. Chapter 1

Locked

_Summary_:

Bella ain't so human as some think. Frantic she tries to escape from her capturers. Trying to find a way to make something of her life, then the endless tragedy she's had to suffer so far.

_Chapter 1_

Everything should've been different, nothing should've been what it is now. No one should've gotten hurt because of me. It's not fair, I'm the one who didn't listen, I'm the one who broke the rules. Maybe if I actually use my brain, instead of my lust…, I could actually get out of here. Get away from here, yes, that sounded good. I should get away from them, away from here, but I couldn't just go back to my life. I'm supposed to be dead. Everyone would be scared out of their mind, not to mention my stories about what happened would get me locked up in an insane asylum. Maybe, just maybe I'd be able to just behave and catch these people off guard. The only problem then would be to keep them away. They have all these devices to track people. I'd be off far worse if they'd get back to me.

Just as these thoughts hit me, I heard heavy footsteps from across the hall. I knew those footsteps all too well, they gave me goose bumps every time. Having learned from last time, though, I tried to memorize the room I was placed in, hoping they'd put me back here instead of some other room. There was a very good chance the footsteps weren't coming for me, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared.

The room was pretty small, though definitely not the smallest I've had. At least there was a window. The last room I was in had no window, no light. At night it gave me nightmares. This window was high up in the wall, very minimal, but it was there. The walls were all the same, the wall opposite of the window had a door. You just can't really see it as a door, more like a crawling door. A door you have to crawl through, so small.

Just as I was about to start on the door, a sound startled me. Immediate panic was all I felt, it couldn't be. A key in the lock on my door. Usually they'd just break down the door, but no, not this time. This time they had to use the key. I couldn't take it, it was too much. How bad was it going to get, the key must've been a sign, but I couldn't figure it out fast enough. Maybe they were releasing me, I was no longer of use. Could it really be? Before I could think of any kind of answer to myself, I found myself blacking out, a sharp pain at the back of my head.

Plink…

Plunk…

Plink… plunk…

What was that annoying sound coming from across the room. It kept me from my dreamless sleep, I longed for to last just a little longer. Deep breaths, calm, but I didn't feel calm. Something, someone, was watching me. There was no way I could go back to sleep, but I couldn't get my eyes to open to see where I was. Think, I told myself, there must be some logic. As soon as I started to stir a little, having not moved in a while, I felt something coming down on my back, hard. It took a while to feel the sting it caused. Wincing I opened my eyes, rolling over, staring straight into his eyes. I gasped, this was the least I was expecting. Staring back at me were the most gorgeous, vivid green eyes I've ever seen. The weirdest feeling spread through me, as much as I wanted to bath in the warm, mushy feeling I had, I couldn't help but notice the ominous feeling that seemed to get stronger by the second. I closed my eyes, just for a second, to clear my head. A sudden feeling of emptiness seemed to settle, I opened my eyes then, to find him long gone.

Now I had some time to assess the room I was in. it looked like one of the rooms they'd put us in. my first reaction was to panic. What had happened to me this one, what project had they going on? Then.. I remembered him. Who was that green eyed man with godlike features and why did I want to know so badly. One thought, that crossed my mind, made me sick to my stomach. What if he was the project this time.

I had to get away from here, ASAP. Door, left wall, few meters away, but it will most likely be locked. Checking my body for any sign of breaks or soreness I find nothing. Ready for escape. My heart and breathing picked up their pace. It couldn't be real, could I really escape. Slowly I walked to that door, it wasn't even a crawl door, it was an actual door I could walk through. It's been years since I've been able to do that.

As I got closer my arm stretched, my hand awaiting the knob of the door. The knob felt wonderful in my hand, I felt like I could conquer all. With my erratic breathing and heartbeat I slowly felt the knob, to see if the door was open. Slowly, oh so slowly I turned it, to find something I never could've imagined.

**(a/n I know it's not exactly long, but I do have a huge warning to all you brave readers. 1. I'm Dutch, so very sorry for any grammar problems or faults you may have noticed… 2. I only recently actually started writing, and enjoying it. I was writing this without the intention to make it for FF, but I then found I could actually use it. I just have no idea how long I'll be able to find inspiration to keep going, so I don't know if I'll be able to finish this story. Updates won't exactly be regular probably, seeing as I have to write a lot, and change things up a bit to, so it fits for Twilight :P School is going to be VERY busy this lost month so… I just hope something nice will roll out of this story. For the ones who have bravely struggled through this long as AN, tank you and hope some will stick ;P it'd be very great if some would review.. but he.. I read a lot and never review basically.. never know what to write ^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The knob actually gave with me, the door was open. I didn't dare to actually open it, though. Most likely it was all just a trap, to get me to go insane enough to actually give up the information for my freedom. I couldn't stand much more torture. No sound were coming from the door, nothing but silence. Not the silence I was used to, though. This silence was almost peaceful. It felt good, my hand reached for the knob again, this time opening the door. As I peeked through the narrow opening I couldn't seen any immediate danger. My heart was beating wilder then it ever did. And I certainly thought I'd had my worst experiences behind me. this was all new to me, I've never had this kind of freedom. That was what it already was. There were no guards around, no eyes watching. I was already free, even if it would probably only last for a few minutes. No doubt they would be coming up those stairs at the end of this long hallway when I'm a few feet away. Everything seemed to be rotten and worn down. It was like an age old asylum or something. The doors were wooden and big, the floors were of wood. Everything seemed to out dated, but also like it hasn't been used in ages. And I mean that quite literally.

Softly I started humming then, my favorite song always kept me calm. Never would it tire, it always made me capable of doing my job. Yeah, my job… wonder what happened to the people who used to 'control' me. I haven't heard from them in ages, quite literally. As soon as they entered my mind they left it again, I needed to focus on the situation right now. My mind went into overdrive as I thought of all the possibilities of getting caught. What would they, how bad would I get hurt, how much memory loss would occur. Something I'd lately discovered was that I'd lose some of my memory every time they were done with me. Like they were experimenting with how to cause memory loss of certain scenes. The night seemed to fall then, everything felt colder. My breath almost visible. Shivers started running up my spine, the hairs in the back of my neck started standing up, goose bumps appeared on my arms. This couldn't just be because of the evening. I knew temperatures could drop drastically here, because of sundown, but it couldn't be that bad. Still standing in the doorway of the room I started to wonder. How could it be, maybe it had snowed today, or rain. Rain could make it cold, but that wouldn't explain the suddenness of it all. Just a few minutes ago I could've sworn it wasn't this cold.

Just then it occurred to me that I was still standing here, basically waiting for someone to return and start on me again. Couldn't let that happen now could I. Slowly but steadily I started making my way to the stairs. I couldn't help but notice the rooms that I came across. Were there others in there, right now? Maybe I could help them, no I couldn't, it would only slow down. It would be a guaranty of getting caught. I just couldn't help but to be curious as to what I would find there. Only one room had a window in its door. A very small, minuscule window. I didn't think it was possible, but my heart seemed to disagree, it's beat picked up pace. I swear you could've heard it in the whole building, if that's what you could still call it, seeing as it was basically falling apart. Something told me not to look, it would only get worse, more difficult to get away, but as usual my curious side won. And let me tell you, they don't say for nothing that curiosity killed the cat. As I approached the door I saw that it the temperature had dropped even more. I could feel my body fighting to stay warm, my breathing visible in the air. as I got closed still, the door seemed to be changing. From across the hall it looked like it was just as worn down and rotten as the rest, but as I got closer you could see it had been the only door restored in this thing. The small window wasn't as small as it looked like earlier, either. Maybe I was just thinking with my panicked mind, but as I peeked very carefully into the room I changed my mind. Yes, I may have been my panicked mind changing things, but god, did I wish I wouldn't have been able to see in here at all. As quickly as my feet could carry me I sprinted down the stairs. I could feel everything in my body protesting at the sudden movements, but I didn't care. I had to get out of there, I could feel myself getting sick by just thinking back to what I saw. All the blood, all the faces frozen in their final screams. No, I couldn't think of it. The stairs seemed to get longer and longer, but I couldn't get of them fast enough. Round and round, it seemed as I was going nowhere, just as I was about to just give in, I saw the final step of the stairs. My stomach wouldn't settle though, as soon as I stepped, well more like tripped, from the stairs it decided to empty itself on the carpet. My body wouldn't listen, as I tried my hardest to get up again, I didn't have time for this. who knew how long it'll take before the ones who did this come back. I had this nagging feeling they wanted me as the newest piece to their collection.

After a few minutes, what seemed like hours in my state of mind, I could finally get my body back of the ground. Every few second I'd check my surroundings. My body on edge, I tried to see the room I was in, but all I could see was the door, the windows. The escape routes. My mind tried to rattle up something from training, to see what would give me my best chance to escape, but I was having none of that. It would only waste precious time. I knew that they could easily keep up with me, though I wasn't quite sure if it was even them, keeping me here. No chance they'd let me all alone, they knew the risk. I almost got away once, because the guard took a little break. Hmm, those were good times, better times. Not yet the fearing-for-my-life-every-time-someone-came-around time. Reminiscing had taken quite some time, I had no idea what time it was, or what day for that matter. They've kept me for a long time, I knew that, but the last I remembered it was 6th of September 1678.

_It was warm day, which was very rare for this time of the year. Usually it would be raining and getting colder for the winter. I was glad, though, that it was not like that today. Today was the day I was about to get married. I wouldn't say I was all too excited about it, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Our family is pretty rich, you see. So I had to marry well, my father took good care of that. He did get me very fine, suitable lover. He wasn't very big, but well build all the same, the most gorgeous golden blond locks. Those eyes, though, I could never forget those eyes…_

That certainly brought me back to the present. I've seen those eyes recently, I've felt that feeling I had last I saw him. Those gorgeous green, vivid eyes…

It couldn't have been him, could it. It just couldn't be. I disappeared so long ago and he never even wanted to marry me. Oh well, I just hope no one found out about the hobby he had acquired. I hadn't known this at that time of course, but he wasn't all sweet and gentlemanly as he had seemed. Maybe they were after him too, but why the bad feeling. It had seemed like he was trying to free me from this hell, but it also seemed as if he was a part of it. A change hanging in the air got my attention then, shivers crawling over my back, hairs standing up, this was not good. The door seemed to crack open, screaming at me to leave. Right then I felt all those eyes on me again, challenging me, I couldn't help but look everywhere around me, but of course, I could see no one. Not needing another moment to think about it, I bolted out the door. The first thing to hit me, was the sun. It was shining high and proud up in the sky. It's been so long since I've seen it, that it blinded me for a few moments, but the sheer panic of who or what was so close to me had me forgetting about that very fast. Blindly I started running, not very fast, I'd get lost and die somewhere out there. We were somewhere in a clearing. Well not so much a clearing, it was all bewildered and every tree and bush had grown back into place. My stomach felt heavy just looking at the house. The forest surrounding me seemed unfamiliar, but I didn't know how long I'd been away, how things could've changed throughout that time. At least it was very green, the world hadn't become one big city. Whether that was such a good thing for me right now, or not, I didn't know, nor did I care. There weren't any clear paths, so I'd have to wrestle my way out of here. Silence was all that filled the air then, the feeling of being watched had faded a little, but not enough for me to not worry. The silence wasn't a pleasant silence. It was suffocating. The calm before the storm, I knew, but I couldn't get my feet to move. Maybe it was the lack of food and sleep that got my body to refuse any movement I wanted it to make. All insects seemed to be running now too, the silence became a full silence, it seemed as though even the wind had gone down, no rustling of bushes, nothing. After a minute or so, the silence was cruelly broken, a scream, so high and fearful that no one in their right minds would stick around to see what had happened.

My feet got the idea and ran randomly through the bushes. The rustling of the bushes, my ragged breathing and erratic heartbeat was all I could hear. The blurs of trees next to me was all I saw. My feet kept running, without knowing where I was headed, I just kept going, because I just knew I had to get away. My feet started to hurt, but I couldn't stop running. Miles and miles of green ahead of me all screaming at me to continue.

Feeling his eyes on me, his voice whispering made me glance behind me every few seconds, panicking even more when I couldn't see him anymore. He can't be far, but where is he then? If not behind me, right, left, up, down… yet nowhere in sight.

Sweating now, I can see a clearing up ahead. I started pushing my legs harder, I could hear the stream of water as I get closer. Closer and closer, almost there, I'm going to make it, I will survive this. When I reached the stream I was relieved. I found my way out of this hell hole. It all seemed so peaceful, calming. The ripple of the water, the stream of sunlight through the leaves. And yet, I was not at ease, I was not calm. It felt like I was being watched, cornered. That's when I remembered why I was here in the first place, but it was already too late...

**(A/N - I'll admit it might be very confusing right now. Next chappie we'll see some familiar faces though.. don't know if you could find the Cullen guy is was aiming at in the flashback.. although it shouldn't be too hard if you think logically. Just thanks for reading, I hope for some reviews, see what you think….)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I know it's been forever. I don't know if there are still people reading, but we'll see. I hope this chapter is to your liking. I did promise there would be some familiar faces… I'm afraid those won't show as much just yet.. at least not to her. If that makes sense ^^ anyhow, have fun reading….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Damn it… .**

…**.**

Slowly my mind started working again, I must've been out of it for quite a while. My mind still foggy from my, sort of, sleep, I tried to remember what had happened. Some weird figure had stepped out of the bushes from across the stream. I remember panicking, but other than that…

I was still surrounded by wilderness, which was good. No one had taken me back to places I didn't want to be. It actually felt peaceful here, calm.

Alone, I was truly alone. For the first time, for almost as long as I could remember I had been watched, I was never alone. As for my surroundings, it was beautiful. The trees were a very pretty shade of green, flowers blooming over others. It looked like it was spring headed for summer. I could still hear water, maybe there was a small stream around, or maybe even a fen. That would be nice, maybe I could take a swim. The sun was breaking through the roof of leaves over my head. As soon as the sun hit my skin, I could feel it burning. A happy sigh escaped my lips, I hadn't realized how much I had missed the sun on my skin. Though this really did require a swim, it was getting quite hot. I started making my way to where I could hear the water.

I could see the trees were standing further apart, they seemed to be parting for the clearing that was up ahead. As I got closer I could see that it was indeed a fen, beautiful in the opening of the trees. The sun shone brightly across the water. It was the most beautiful sight, I had ever seen. The calm, blue water looked very exciting, so it didn't take long for me to get rid of my clothes and get to the water. I placed my clothes somewhere safe under a tree. Getting to the edge of the water, I pointed my toe to feel how cold the water was. To my surprise it wasn't cold at all. Slowly I waded into the water, deeper and deeper, until I was up to my shoulders in the water. The water felt cool and soft on my skin, protecting me. I felt save, like I belonged here.

The sound of a twig snapping startled me then. A feeling of dread came over me, I didn't want to have to fight with whomever was there. I didn't want to have to leave already. My breathing picked up, my body getting ready to bolt. Then I remembered I was still in the water, searching for any clue of who was there. There was most definitely somewhere there, I could feel it, but it didn't feel like one of them, it didn't feel threatening. As I was screening my scenery, my eyes fell on the tree where I had left my clothing. There was not a single sign of any clothing, the thief had stolen my clothes and is now still lurking around. Maybe, I thought, this wasn't so bad, though. Maybe they could help me hide for a few years.

Softly I called out, "Hello?", but no answer came. Impatient as ever I started walking around in the water.

"You know, if you're just going to stand there watching me, you might as well join…" I managed to get out. I was starting to feel very… embarrassed, I suppose. Sudden movement behind me, behind the trees caught my attention. As soon as I turned around it stopped. As if it were scared of me.

The most ridiculously beautiful voice spoke to me then, "Don't look". It was as if he could control my every movement and I didn't mind at all. I answered his command by turning around. I could hear the leaves rustling as he stepped out of the bushes, what I didn't notice was him taking his clothes off. Once he was in the water with me, it was too late. Not knowing what would happen, but not being able to stand him so close, I spun around. Looking him dead in the face, I was surprised with what I found. He was serious, but not hunting for the bounty that was bound to be on my head. He looked like he cared, but not entirely yet. He didn't know me yet and I didn't know if he ever could. He didn't seem upset, though, that I had turned around and I certainly didn't know why I cared if he was upset or not. I mean, he had been watching me bath in this fen, naked. That's not very gentlemanly of him. I was about to point this out to him when I felt the hairs of my neck stand up.

That was never a good sign, I started looking around, trying to be discreet about it, but he caught me. He smiled a little, the only movement I've seen in him so far, but it wasn't a very pleasant smile. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it wasn't a happy, mushy smile. It was like he knew what I was thinking, but that I was entirely wrong with who or what I thought it was. It was like he was having a little private joke. That pissed me off more than I could've imagined. I was about to storm out of the water and get away from him when I remembered my clothes. I spotted them on the other side of the fen beside a tree.

Eyeing him again, I calculated my chances of out swimming him to my clothes, maybe I could get out of the forest and start a life again. I had no idea if I even could get out of the forest. I didn't know where I was or how big the forest was, but I was going to take my chance.

He kept looking at me, as though he knew what I was planning, and he didn't want me to go. At one moment, though, he had looked away. The eye contact broken for just a split second and I was gone swimming like my life depended on it. Who knows, maybe it did.

The splash behind me told me he had, of course, noticed and went into pursuit. My heart went into overdrive, the adrenaline spiking and I found myself once again scared. I reached the edge of the fen first, but had some trouble getting out. I felt something grazing my foot as I finally got out, it had felt like a hand. He was oh so close, but I couldn't let him get me, I couldn't. Whether he meant good or not, I could never trust anyone, period. I threw my clothes on in a rush, not caring if it was sloppy or not. I didn't waste any time looking around, it was no use anyway. I didn't know where I was, so I couldn't know the way either. There seemed to be a path leading from this fen, so I sprinted to it, only to be pulled back by some great force.

Strong hands had grabbed me and pulled me back into his chest. He kept whispering things in some strange language I couldn't understand. "Ik zal je beschermen, ik doe je geen pijn. Blijf bij me, lief. Ik zal je helpen". It was like a mantra, over and over, but I couldn't figure out what he was saying. I kept struggling against his hands, but he was a lot stronger than me. The self-defense lessons from my dad were finally being used. He doubled over, not wasting any time I bolted through the trees. I could almost hear the forest cheering for me, like they were coaching me out of here. I could hear him following me already. Fast footsteps, twigs snapping. He seemed to be getting closer, I wasn't going fast enough. I could hear several things now, that I'd never heard before. There were sounds ahead of me, I didn't know how long it'd take to get there, but something told me I had to get there, before he got to me. More people would be there, people who didn't know me, who could help me, perhaps.

I tried to push my feet harder, not liking the feeling of being chased. In all my panic I tried to go faster and faster, frantic looking around to see how close he had gotten. Due to my panic I couldn't really see a thing, though. So I didn't see the tree branch in front of me. I tripped, falling awkwardly to the ground as I wasn't prepared to be falling. I wanted to get up, but I couldn't.

The sharp pain in my ankle didn't bother me so much. I was used to pain, lots of pain, this seemed like nothing. Something seemed to be holding me down. Maybe it was the branch I had fell over, I tried to see where it was, where I could snap it so I could get up, but I was too blinded to see. I was too panicked to be able to get free. He was getting closer and closer and I was freaking out more by the second. Where could that stupid thing be. I started to struggle more and more against the branch and it seemed to be giving way for me. Just then I saw him coming towards me, he was smiling from ear to ear. He thought he had me now. One last kick and I was free, I got up and started to run. I saw his smile fade and he reached out quickly, he grazed my arm, but he wasn't able to grab me. As fast as my legs would carry me I ran further.

The sounds were getting louder, I was so close. I could feel him hot on my heels. The trees were making way for paths now, I could see the end of the forest. I could smell the freedom, the victory. Just a few more steps… I hadn't been paying attention much to him anymore, I was just so close, but that was one mistake I would never make again. A few meter away from the edge of the forest I got yanked back, a hand covering my mouth while his arm snaked around my waist, holding me tight against his chest. As much as I wanted to scream for help, I couldn't. Somehow this felt good, as if I was made for him. I never really believed in all that destiny crap, but I couldn't deny the feelings he provoked in me. I let him tow me back into the forest. He picked me up as I started to feel dizzy. Soon after, I succumbed to the sleep.

When I woke up I felt like I was out of place. Something wasn't right here, but I couldn't figure out what it was. My body didn't seem to be too sore, my mind wasn't fogged over from being drugged or anything like that. Soft things beneath me, wait what.. soft… I opened my eyes to find myself on a bed, an actual bed. With a happy sigh I laid myself back down on the bed. It was so soft I wouldn't mind if I never got off. At that moment I could hear a lock being opened. I sprung off the bed, crouching. The door opened and he walked in, not at all surprised, he expected me to be like this. He set a tray with food and water on the bed, turned around to look at me again and walked out of the room again. Locking the door behind him. At least I got better service here.

As a precaution I inspected my surroundings. It was a very beautiful room, it seemed to revolve around the color gold, though. Seemed a bit flashy to me, but it was very beautifully done. The walls were all a very beautiful cream color, which made the gold carpet stand out. One side of the room was entirely made of glass, making the room very bright. One of the walls was an entire bookshelf, which was stocked with books, cds, DVDs, everything you can imagine. As I went to look out the wall, seeing it was entirely glass it would be weird to call it the window, I could see a small stream running, not too far away. The view was unbelievable, I could've never imagined a place in the woods could be this beautiful. I could feel myself calming, it didn't seem so bad. He was probably locking me and leaving me alone so I could cool off. Hoping that someday I'd see what he was trying to do. He seemed to be good, helpful. Maybe he could teach me to trust again.

As I calmed down, all the stress and panic leaving my body, I laid down on the bed. The uneasy feeling never quite leaving me. It felt as if I was trying to remember something, but I wasn't quite able to. At this moment I didn't really care, either. All I wanted was for this chase to be over, to finally have a safe place to stay in, to live. And maybe, this was that place. I wanted to believe that this was the place, so badly, but my feelings told me otherwise. They wouldn't settle down, always on edge, but why?

Maybe it was because of the guy that brought me here. Something told me I knew him, or at least partly. And the fact that he had been in my prison told me he was beyond dangerous. Never in over a few thousand years had anyone broken in to a Csaskly prison. Did that mean he was working with them?

Suddenly something terrifying came to mind. In this time that he was there, I was always on the run. I had completely neglected my training with him, I had forgotten to check him out. To see what species he was, whether he was an ally or not. I had been so edgy, that I just had to get away from him. What if he WAS an ally, I probably scared him off. And that would just mean he'd probably try to get rid of me, but he wouldn't, would he? If he was an ally he wouldn't be that stupid, I'd get captured again.

I could feel myself panicking again, when all of a sudden I couldn't panic anymore. It was like I hit a brick wall and my panic dissolved. With the panic gone, my mind all peaceful and quite, I couldn't help but to fall asleep. Only being out of the prison for a day maybe two… I didn't know, but I hadn't really had time to really sleep. Yes, I'd blacked out and stuff, but that's not really relaxing. As much as I wanted to work out the questions, I really couldn't bring myself to stay awake. I'd figure this out tomorrow, then I'll see if I should be running away from here, then I'll see who the guy with green eyes is, then I'll see why my panic suddenly dissolved. But now, now I was going to sleep, nice, long and peacefully in this all to good bed. Though, of course, that sleep didn't come. Instead of the peaceful night, it was filled with turning and tossing and an unsettled mind which only led to the inevitable nightmares she had so hoped to avoid.

**Hope you liked it, please review! if only to let me know there are still people out there… ^^ I haven't given up on this story yet, though I honestly can't tell when the next chappie could be up.. bear with me please.. lot's has been going on last year so, parents got a divorce, I had to work through a depression.. so.. I just hope I'll be able to update the next chap a little sooner than this one.. how long was it? Few months… ouch, I'll let you to it then.. if anyone ever reads such a last word anyway… ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

Though, of course, that sleep didn't come. Instead of the peaceful night, it was filled with turning and tossing and an unsettled mind which only led to the inevitable nightmares I had so hoped to avoid.

**Chapter 4**

_I was walking down the familiar streets. The park was on my right, while the path into the woods was to my left. The woods were very dangerous lately. In over 400 years, we hadn't been attacked by the creatures of the woods. The pact we had made said they would leave us unharmed, as long as we didn't cross to their lands. No one, and I mean no one, would have it in their right minds to enter the Darkwing Woods. They began a little while out of the Eastspring Woods, the woods that surrounded our little village. As I walked past the path that eventually led to the Darkwing Woods I recalled the first attack of which the body was returned by the creatures. A few months before that people had started disappearing, but never were they found. It had saddened my heart dearly. The victim was a little girl, I'll spare you the gory details, she was barely recognizable. Every month there were 2-3 victims, someone had angered the creatures of the woods. The who and what were big question marks that clouded our village. The moods were painfully low as some people started considering sacrifices, while others thought of moving from the village, from the woods. _

I started realizing I was having a nightmare, but I couldn't wake up. The scene of my nightmare changed, it was a few years later, the last of days for our little village.

"_We have to group up and confront them, they didn't respond to our sacrifices and they won't let us leave. They want revenge, I presume, though no one knows what for."_

"_we can't just go to them, they'll kill us"_

_As the meeting dragged on, I was starting to get more courage. I had had this idea for a few months now, though I knew no one would even consider it, until we were out of options. I knew the time was now, there was nothing left to do._

"_We should gear up, let them know we would fight them, were they to attack."_

_A deadly silence followed my plan. After a few seconds people started whispering, everyone stared at me as if I were crazy, maybe I was, but it was the only option. It seemed as though everyone else came to this realization as well. We had always just listened to the creatures of the woods, it was time to stand up for ourselves. _

_People started running around to find suitable men, they required I'd come to. They reasoned it was because it was my plan, I could explain to the creatures of the woods. I knew better, I was the sacrifice were it to go wrong. I was nuts anyway._

_And so we were with a group of seven, all wearing black with weapons on hand. This would be my chance to make right, what I had done wrong. I was the bravest of us seven, that was obvious. The others were all shaking, complaining and trying to find their way out of it. Sure, they wanted to save their village, their people, but they didn't want to die. _

_As we marched to the Darkwing Woods, or I marched the others just stumbled with me, I felt the Darkness that inhabited the Woods. My skin crawled and everything felt cold. Screams suddenly filled my ears, Isabella! Screams and only screams was what was left of my group and as I turned around the whole village was on fire. This was it, we failed. Our village was no longer, I turned back to the Darkwing Woods so I could continue the search for the creatures. Though this time it wouldn't be to talk to them, it would be to die._

_But when I turned it was there, staring at me. Those piercing yellow eyes, they were all you could look at, the rest of him was black mist. _

The bed creaked in protest as I shut up. Trying to regulate my breathing I stepped out of bed and went to the adjoined bathroom. I had noticed it last night. Looking in the huge mirror that was there, I could see I was a mess. Dark bags under my eyes, my hair was limp and dirty and my skin had lost its shine. I truly looked dead. Finally I looked what I was. I was dead, maybe not entirely, but theoretical I should be dead.

I decided I needed a shower and as I had this huge shower at my hands, I was going to use it. It looked very complicated, somehow I managed to get the water running, though. when I stepped under the beam I suddenly heard a small squeak. As fast as I possible managed I jumped out of the shower, crouched down in a defensive position, only to find out I had made the squeak. I wasn't quite used to hot water.

Feeling a little down I showered for maybe about five minutes. I didn't need to shampoo my hair or wash anything too thoroughly. I simply grabbed a big, fluffy, midnight blue towel from the rack next to the shower and went back into the bedroom to find some clothes. Mine were all torn and muddy from the forest and from having used them too long, anyway.

Scampering through the room I found light blue, button-up shirt. It looked long enough so I tried it on. It went to my mid thigh, which was fine for me. It was something new, something clean, so I was not about to complain. The shirt was not completely fresh from the laundry, though. This faint scent of honey and cinnamon still lingered on the fabric.

I easily recognized the scent as the one of my capturer, but as I smelled closely, I could smell several other scents around this house, as well. One of which was very familiar, but I could just not pinpoint what from. I could have been standing there trying to remember the scent for several minutes if not hours, when there was a soft knock on the door. So soft, I thought I misheard the first time, but there came a second knock. A little firmer this time.

I moved to the door as silently as I could, not daring to open the door. His voice startled me, as it moved and melted something deep inside of me.

"Love, we know you're scared, but we can help you"

I resisted the urge to snort. No one could help me. Only death, but I was not giving in.

A soft click and thud resounded through the room and before I even noticed I had flung myself to the very opposite side of the room and curled into the tightest ball I had ever made myself. I heard the door open now, and I let myself have the luxury of one quick glance. But it was a wrong move. As I could now see what I was so terrified of. Those green eyes that had haunted me since the first time I saw them, so many years ago.

His eyes seemed to hold so many emotions, it was giving me a headache trying to decipher them. He seemed saddened, though, that I was sitting here in a ball. But it could not matter to him, could it?

Now he was an inch closer, but as I tried to move back, I found I could not. I was already furthest away from him as I could. He had free reign, but oddly I found myself frighteningly calm. I was not relaxed, nor mellow, but I was not freaking out. It was the same wall I had run up against last night. Someone was trying to mess me up, emotionally. Literally, not with mind games. What in the world was going on in this household?

As if sensing my anger, green-eyes smiled apologetically. Wrong move, buddy. I flew from my position across the room, slamming right into him. He was absolutely not expecting that, making it easier for me to push him back through the door. When he had just been standing there, I had noticed a lock on the door and windows as well. So, I slammed the door right in his still astounded face and locked it. Slightly satisfied I turned around and locked the windows. It surprised me a little that I didn't need the key to lock them.

Almost immediately I the knocking on the door restarted. It was less soft then at first, though. And I didn't answer. The knocking became full out banging after a few minutes and though it should've scared me, it was strangely comforting. This is what I had known for many years, this was about all I could remember of my life.

After what felt like hours, the sweet, seductive voice came creeping back through the door.

"Love. You've got to be hungry. Let me in and I'll give you food. Nothing more, I swear."

As if on cue my stomach made itself known. It growled loudly demanding me to eat, but I did not trust that voice. Or the man behind it. He had somehow freed me of my very lethal fate, but why? Not to mention that he had chased me and locked me up again. There could be no good to this man.

This routine continued several weeks. He would start banging on my door, asking, pleading and even begging me to open up, but I would not. Every passing minute my body ached more and more for food, but I would not give in. I could last another month or so without food, it was not to rare for me to go without it for longer periods of time.

The people who lived in this house were becoming more open in their approach as well. They did not come up to me, but they did acknowledge me to each other. They were apparently getting worried for my lack of feedings.

.-.-. . .-.-.

'-.-' | '-.-'

Restlessly I awoke, an ominous feeling spreading through the whole forest surrounding the house. The same feeling I had felt the day I ran from my capturers. The day I escaped. But my I decided to play ignorant. Nothing like that would happen here, I would be relatively safe.

Heavy footsteps resounded through the whole house, making it vibrate with each movement. My feelings of dread and fear intensified with every step that was heard and felt. Adrenaline was already surging through my veins. My legs were ready to set pace once again. I was going to be running, today. Whether I wanted to or not. I could only imagine the horrors they could bestow on me, if I'd let them have me now.

The past weeks had been relatively calm, everyday green-eyes stopped by with his same ritual. But this thing that was slowly, agonizingly slowly ascending the stairs could not be green-eyes. Even though I willed my mind never to wonder back to him it always did. And I knew, somehow I just knew, he would not be scaring the living daylights out of me like this.

Suddenly the door rattled once more and my survival instincts were kicking in. No more conscious thoughts or decisions, all I had to do was survive. I knew he was going to break down that door, so I tried unlocking the windows, but with little success. Apparently opening them did require a key. With only few seconds left to spare I contemplated how much damage it would do if I jumped through them. There was already a crack in one of them, which had yet to be restored, I assumed. I didn't know how big the thing in front of the door would be, but from the sounds of it, he was big. The chances of me getting past him were nihil.

_Crash!_ The door was gone, just completely gone and I was through the window. Gashes all over my legs and arms were gushing with blood, as the adrenaline and my movement was letting it flow freely. Good thing I healed so quickly. The button-up shirt was haging loosely around me, only holding up by a few threads, but I couldn't care. My legs were running and running. Somewhere. I had no idea where I was. But there was no possible way I was going to let them have me. I was not a science project.

The air seemed to charge with an unknown force. My legs pushed harder and harder, but I could hear them chase me. The whooshes and soft thuds on the dirt let me locate exactly where they were. There were seven of them. I was screwed.

My legs pushed harder and harder and the trees were looking very inviting. If only I could jump and climb through the trees as fast as I was on the ground. I would've been a much harder target. But I never bothered to practice up in the trees, and it was seriously screwing me over right now.

The familiar ache in my muscles started and I knew I would not be losing some of my agility soon. The lack of food was driving my body to insane lengths as I only willed myself to step it up. My head started pounding with the effort to speed up and I started to taste blood in my mouth. I was pushing myself to far, but I could not let myself slow down. They were coming closer.

With that knowledge I was able to push my body even further. They should not have been able to keep up, let alone come closer. The trees up ahead were starting to knit closer together and I knew it wouldn't last long anymore. I was a lost case. My legs could now give up any moment. My body was to drained to keep up with my murderous pace and soon I heard two of them whoosh past me.

The adrenaline did give me an extra rush, but they were too fast. I changed directions, but I was not as agile as I used to be. The turn was too wide and I soon find myself in more trouble than before. I made the wrong turn. In the air I could smell I was now headed towards water, salt water. Most likely the ocean. There was no way I could out swim them if they were already this fast and agile on land.

The two that had run out before me were no closing to each other, while the rest was catching up. My fear spiked, but instead of the usual adrenaline rush, this time it paralyzed me. My legs kept moving but my mind was freezing up. This was it.

All of sudden two guys were standing in front of me, blocking my way. I tried changing directions but there were more of them there. My head whipped every possible sight but they surrounded me. Contemplating going up into the trees, I decided they would've gotten me before I even jumped. It would be best to safe what little energy I had left. It was game over.

Their faces were those of angels. Perhaps not the ethereal stereotypical angels, but I could not find any other word to describe them. Their facial expressions, though, were what shocked me most. They varied from strange curiosity to outstanding rage. One thing in common, they all looked at me with pity. Either it was all an act, or had not tried to scare me. I was betting on the first, though.

There were four males and three females. It was a common enough formation. Only the last male was still looking for someone to settle down with.

As I looked around the group, one stood as if he was covered in neon's and highlights. When I looked at him, and I do mean looked, I screamed.

"_AAAAHHHH!_"

This startled them, so I tried to make a run for it once more. But they recovered fast and soon I found myself held back by two of the other males. I trashed with all I had, but they would not let me go. Hell, I even degraded myself to the lowest of low, I even begged them to let me go. At that I did feel them loosen their hold, but it was nowhere near enough for me to break free from.

For one second I could've sworn I saw a sadistic smile cross his eyes, but it was gone so soon and replaced with the most sincere, open smile, I could not have possibly seen it. But I was not fooled by his act. I knew this man as I knew no other. He had been the reason for my apparent death and my marriage to the chivalrous green-eyes monster.

I had not noticed we had started moving again. I tried to struggle, but my body had pulled it's recourses from everywhere it could find and it was all truly gone now. I could do nothing but hang limply in the arms of the biggest male. And let him carry me back to the house I had resided in just a few hour prior.

He set me down at a table and they placed endless plates with food in front of me. Having denied it for so long, my whole body yearned for it. I managed a scared look around the table, seeing everyone's faces. They were looking at me expectantly. In none of their faces could I find even the slightest hint of deceive. Satisfied for the time being, even though I was still terrified, I carefully took a first bite of the deliciousness that was all over the table. Before I truly took notice it was all long gone. I had truly starved myself, but for what? The man that was so innocently looking at me from across the table still scared me to death. I knew who he was and nothing that he did was going to make me forget that. But the rest of the family? Clan? Seemed nice enough.

"See, that wasn't too bad. Don't make us use force again to make you eat, please?"

I had not noticed green-eyes coming to my side when he spoke. I jumped a little when he suddenly started talking, though from the sound of the giggles across the table it had not been so suddenly. All I could do was nod softly, I would not yet give them the privilege of my speech. But as long as they did not want more of me then to keep myself alive at least, I could return some or their politeness.

With a polite nod I then left the, what I assumed to be, kitchen and ascended the stairs that had starred in many nightmares. I was not going to be easy on them. The vibe of danger may not be as strong as it used to be, it was still there and I was not going to let my mind forget it.

**I suppose this does not do any good anyway.. it's been seven months, Oh My Jupiter! But yeah.. at least this chappie got finished for now. Got finals in like one month, so it's all way too busy and hectic. I'm hoping to certainly be writing again after that. Maybe FF, but most focus will prob be on my own stories.**

**I'll leave you to it, do what you want, hate me, love me, review? **


End file.
